I Don’t Know If He Likes Me Back
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: Virgil can’t keep his secret any longer, especially when Roman is right next to him. But how does Virgil know if he likes him back? Simple, he doesn’t. At least, until Roman himself hints at something hidden beneath the surface. Rating for some slight bad language. PRINXIETY


**Hey everyone! It's LunaPikazard, back at y'all again with another Sanders Sides one-shot! As you may be able to tell from my previous one, I am a Prinxiety shipper. Due to this, this is another little bit of Roman and Virgil. If you don't ship this ship, you do not have to read this story. You can if you want. **

**Anyway, without any further ado, let's get right into this!**

The dinosaur on the screen roared, the sound of it echoing in the room. Virgil flinched at the sudden noise which shook him from his thoughts. Roman shot him a concerned look through the corners of his eyes before gently placing a comforting hand on Virgil's knee. He recoiled again, gazing up at Roman with wide eyes, fear set deep within them. The sight upset Roman for reasons he could not identify.

"It's okay, Virge." He said, trying to ignore the blossoming burn in his chest. "We've seen this one before."

"I know." Virgil sighed, dropping his gaze to the sofa cushion beneath him. There was a moment of silence in which Roman never took his eyes off of the shorter Side to his left. Finally, Virgil spoke again. "Would you believe me if I said that it wasn't actually the film making me nervous?" He asked, once again giving Roman _the look_. His dark brown eyes stared deep into Roman's, and the latter felt as though the former could see into his very heart and soul.

"Not really." Roman admitted. "But I will for now. So what's really on your mind? If you don't mind me asking, of course!" He hurriedly added as an afterthought. He seemed to do that a lot with Virgil...

"Well... I kind of..." Virgil started, but his nerves soon caught up to him. He choked on his words and soon let his eyes fall again. He pulled his legs in and wrapped his arms around his knees to allow himself to hug them even closer to his black- and purple-garbed chest.

"It's okay Virgil." Roman tried to fight the urge to pull him in close and run his fingers through his hair. Instead, he remained stock still on the sofa with his eyes downcast but never moving. "Take your time."

Virgil sighed once more. "I kind of... I have a crush on someone." He blurted out before his anxiety could get the better of him. His cheeks began to burn, and he knew that looking at Roman would _not _help in his situation. If anything, it would only make his cheeks burn brighter, and Roman would _definitely_ see the pink through his white foundation...

Speaking of which, was it just Virgil's imagination or was Roman also blushing, the deep crimson creeping onto his cheeks too? The anxious Side could also have sworn that Roman's face seemed to fall...

"And so you came to me, the brilliant Roman, for help in pursuing them?" He smiled, and Virgil held back a laugh. Of course, it was all simply his imagination. Roman would never...

Virgil nodded and Roman's face glowed. "I will happily assist you, Hot Topic!" He exclaimed, turning down the volume of the movie. "So, this whole ordeal will be easier if I know who it is, so who are we talking about here?" Immediately, Virgil's face fell. _Oh, no!_

"No, I can't tell you that. No one can know until I ask him out." Vigil replied, his face gardening and becoming a slight frown. "By the time I ask him, it'll be common knowledge that I like him anyway, since he's normally the last to realise something like this even though he usually claims to know so much about it... and even if he had realised it before I asked him, he wouldn't be able to keep it very secret. But the problem is..." Virgil hesitated, biting his lip nervously. Roman silently egged him on. "I don't know if he likes me back."

Roman paused. Who couldn't like Virgil? He was adorable, especially when he gave _the look_. His eyes were perfect, like the melted chocolate made in heaven itself, and they could pull a man in whether he liked it or not. Sure, he wasn't exactly pure like Patton, or smart like Logan, or even very optimistic or dreamy like Roman, but he was... _himself. _That's what made him so special - he was brave enough to be himself whether he meant to or not. He could be funny, realistic, sure he was a bit of a downer sometimes, but overall, he was good company and would have made an even better partner...

"Who couldn't like you?!" He practically shouted, his blush spiralling out of control. Virgil's eyes were wide and scared, though an aura of confusion hung around him. Realising exactly what he said and how he said it, Roman dropped his eyes to the floor.

"What... what do you mean?" Virgil asked, stating curiously at the back of the creative Side's head. Roman sighed, defeated, before turning his head around to meet Virgil's gaze. Immediately, Anxiety could feel his own cheeks burning brighter, though he still mentally blessed his pure white foundation and black eyeshadow - this wasn't the first time they had hidden his red cheeks from the others. Roman, on the other hand, had no such protection, and his scarlet blush could be seen by literally _anyone. _Now, his golden-brown eyes wide, he stared into Virgil's pools of shadowy darkness the others called his eyes and neither cared much about the clear pink shines on the other's cheeks.

"I mean, you're fun, frank, honest, good company, sure, you can be a bit of gloomy gooper at times, but you're a great Side! You're essential, not only to Thomas, but to all of us. To me." He whispered the final two words, his entire face lighting up in figurative flames. Virgil remained silent, and Roman's own nerves went haywire. Had he said too much?

"Really?" Virgil asked, his voice barely audible against the noise on the TV. Roman nodded slowly.

"Anyway, this crush of yours, anything else I can know about him?" Roman quickly tried to change the subject. He didn't even care that it was forced. "So far, he seems like a bit of a gossip. He also apparently pretends to know a lot about romance, whether that's true or not, and can be a bit dim at times. Anything else? Is he... creative? Smart? Funny?"

Virgil sighed and leaned back into the cushions behind him. "He's creative all right. He's funny, smart, creative, a bit mean at times but he means well. He seems to like being in charge but he doesn't get to be a lot. You know, the almighty. He's a mythic bitch." He replied, laughing slightly. "He's absolutely _fabulous._" Roman smiled and bit back a laugh.

"So, they're smart but funny, so it can't be Logan. They're creative, but a 'mythic bitch' and a bit mean, so it can't be Patton. You hate Deceit, so I'm guessing it's not him. You also seem to have Remus, and I can't blame you for that. Thomas is a human, and we're not, so I'm very sorry if he's the one."

Virgil shook his head. "Don't worry, it's not Thomas. And you're right, it's not any of the ones you've mentioned."

Roman hummed in thought. "Remy? I mean, sure, he's not been introduced to fans yet, but he's the only other one. Then again, he's not very creative if you ask me, and he can be quite mean most of the time... so maybe not him." Once again, Virgil shook his head. Roman bit his lip. "But there's no one else! Unless you've just discovered yourself, that is." Roman rapidly slapped a hand over his mouth, his blush returning tenfold. Once again, Virgil raised his eyebrows and stared at him.

"I'm not sure if that's a reference to that one God from Greek mythology, or something else entirely..."

"Let's just say it was a bit of both, shall we?" Roman chuckled slightly, forcing the humour. He stood up slowly, and was about to walk away when he felt a hand close around his wrist and hold him in an iron grip.

"Wait." Virgil pleaded, his voice quiet. "Please." Sighing under his breath, Roman lowered himself back onto the sofa. Virgil's fingers didn't let go of his wrist even as his palm brushed against the back of Roman's hand. The two tensed slightly and shot each other startled looks. Virgil soon let go.

"Remy wasn't the last one left." Virgil mumbled after a few minutes of awkward silence between them. Roman raised an eyebrow as he gazed at him. "There's always you." Virgil slowly took his eyes back to Roman's, and he could immediately feel the change in his chest. His heart pounded in his chest, his blood racing through his veins at breakneck speed even as his heart rate increased dramatically. Roman, meanwhile, could feel a similar flower of heat spread out from the centre of his chest, reaching out to every corner and crevice of his body.

"M-me?" He stammered. Roman never stammered. Oh god, of course he had to have a crush on _Virgil. _Of all of the other Sides, his heart had to choose the one who had, up until recently, arguably hated him the most. Now, on the other hand...

Virgil nodded slowly, his cheeks once again blossoming with heat. "Yeah. You. With your constant theatrics, your never-ending line of nicknames and funny insults, your usual over-exaggeration, eternal positive demeanour, over-shadowing literally _everyone _24/7." He chuckled, trying with every fibre in his body not to give in to his affections. Roman simply stared in shock. Hot Topic... had a crush on _him?! _The Side that had bullied him from the beginning, had told him to get lost more times than he could count, had been relived to be without him for a bit, had pretty much sided with Deceit, Virgil's worst enemy, when Thomas had been presented with one of the biggest dilemmas of his life, had hidden insecurities and a horrid brother from everyone for years and who had tried his very hardest at the start of it all to get rid of the Side who now sat next to him, staring up at him with those adorable dark eyes and claiming to have a crush on him.

Nothing made sense anymore.

"You... you like... _me?_" Roman breathed, not daring himself to raise his voice any further. Virgil nodded slowly before bursting out with speech.

"If you don't feel the same way, I totally understand, I just thought that—" Whatever Virgil thought would have to wait, because Roman had placed a finger over Anxiety's lips.

"I do feel the same way." He smiled, looking deep into Virgil's gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes. Virgil returned the gesture. "But I don't understand why you feel this way about me. I mean, I was horrible to you from the genesis! I bullied you, called you names, said multiple times that I didn't like you, insulted you, made snarky comments, I just generally made your life hell!" Virgil's face took on an alien expression to Roman - one of sympathy and understanding. A small smile played on his thin, pale lips.

"True, you did, but you got better over time. You stopped picking on just me, made jokes with me instead just about me, called the others names too, I mean we've had plenty of fun together! We bonded and everything! Remember? I had ducked out and you gave that massive inspirational speech about how I make you all better before I got you all the heck out of dodge and you thanked me and I told you all my name. I even sent you the side-eyes and specifically told you that you could call me Virge. It's rare that I tell someone my name, rarer still for me to mention my nickname. Naturally, the others thought I meant you could all call me that, but still..."

Roman, for possibly the first time in forever, had no clue what to say. Thankfully, his body soon made sure he wouldn't have to say much.

His right hand reached for one of Virgil's, while his torso leaned forward, closer to the other Side. Virgil gently grasped Roman's hand in his own and brought his face up to the other Side's. Within seconds, their lips were mere centimetres apart. Roman could feel his cheeks explode into colour, while Virgil's slowly faded to red. The movie came to an end, and the credits covered the screen, though neither Side paid any attention to them. They simply kept their eyes locked on each other, their hearts beating rapidly. Finally, Roman made that leap.

His lips touched Virgil's, gently trapping them. Their lips danced together for a few seconds before the creative Side broke the contact. He pulled away, breathing heavily. Virgil panted for breath next to him, though a small smile stained his face.

"That live up to your expectations?" Roman joked, and Virgil laughed breathily as he nodded. Roman smiled before pressing his lips against Virgil's once more. "Good. Cos I know it sure as hell did for me." Virgil's smile widened as he pulled Roman close to him, winding his arms around his torso. Roman held Anxiety tightly to his chest, slowly rubbing soothing circles on his back. Virgil laid his head on Roman's left shoulder.

"I love you, Virgil." Roman whispered, resting his head against the other Side's.

"I love you too, Roman." He replied, his voice barely any louder than Creativity's.

The next morning, Logan and Patton entered the Mind Palace common area to find Virgil and Roman huddled close together on the sofa, holding each other tightly in their arms. Patton squeed quietly while Logan simply smiled. The moral Side retrieved a blanket from one of the cupboards in the Mind Palace and draped it over their shoulders, letting the two sleep for a while longer.

"I told you so." Patton grinned as he sat down at the table with a small cup of coffee. "I told you it wouldn't be long until they confessed to each other."

Logan simply smiled again. "Yes Patton. You told me. And I'm glad you were correct. I haven't seen Virgil sleep this peacefully in years."

"Let's hope it stays that way."

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this little one-shot I wrote. I had planned to have this out on Christmas Day itself since I had started writing it then, but my whole document had been deleted next time I opened it, so I've had to rewrite it three times. This will also delay some other stuff I have on the go, so I am very sorry about that. **

**Anyway, I hope you all had a great Christmas and that you all liked this story. **

**As always, you can leave any feedback, questions or constructive criticism in the reviews or DM me. I always love to hear from you all. **

**For now, take it easy, guys, gals and non-binary pals. **

**Peace out!**

**-LunaPikazard**


End file.
